A Shocking Surprise
by sportielle
Summary: JackJack has gone missing! Violet and Dash don't know what happened. Did he run away? Got kidnapped? And now there are robots coming after Dash! Luckily there’s a super who’s helping out Dash. But aren’t all the supers dead?
1. Chapter 1

A Shocking Surprise

Ch. 1:

High School

"Sorry, Dash. I can't walk home with you today. I've got soccer practice."

"Okay." Dash sighed. Randy's really getting busy with soccer. Well, she's always busy: soccer, volleyball, karate… Randy doesn't even have the time to walk with her best friend. I walked home … alone. Sometimes it's scary because I'm a super. I know being a super is cool but bad guys want to get revenge for catching criminals and putting them in jail and etc. I can't exactly use my powers to help me. People would notice. I don't think anyone else knows my secret identity but I'm still scared.

I wish I could tell at least someone that I'm a super. Someone that I can talk to. Sure I talk to Mom and Dad and Violet and Jack-Jack, but it's not the same. I shouldn't call him Jack-Jack anymore. He says he's not a baby anymore because his five now. Like I was saying, I wish I could talk to someone. I could tell Randy but she…she's a girl. It's not the same if I talk to a guy. But then again she's my best friend. The only other guys I talk to are the ones in my track team. Can't be on the relay team. I wouldn't know how fast to run. If I run too slow I might make the team lose. Too fast and …ya you get the point.

I guess a walk by myself is fine. It's actually calm and peaceful. Trees waving in the wind. Birds chirping their little songs. Not like the crime fighting and superhero thing that takes up most of my time.

Finally home. My back hurts. Too much homework. Sometimes I wish I had my dad's strength.

"No Miranda today?" asked Violet.

"Nope." Good thing too. She hates being called Miranda.

"Aww, I was going to ask your girlfriend to check what's wrong with my computer."

"She's not my girl friend! She's my 'best' friend!"

"I finally get to bug you for once. And you say it's the little brother's job to bug everyone."

"Just because it's my job doesn't mean that nobody else can."

"Really!" She started to grin.

I am so dumb. Now she's gonna annoy me for life. I sighed. Me and my big mouth.

"I'm gonna do my homework," I said.

"Sure… I'll tell you if your girlfriend calls."

Now I was steaming. "Why should you be talking?"

"What do ya mean?"

"It's kinda sad that you call Randy my girlfriend and you don't have one," I snapped. "You're already in university." I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

Finally done! Spanish takes forever. I wished I had an electronic dictionary. Then I wouldn't have to look up all of the words in the dictionary. (sigh) I wish I had listened in class at middle school. I would have known at least a few words. It seems like I never knew Spanish.

"I'm going outside," I yelled. "Going out for a run."

"Dad, can I volunteer?" I overheard Violet talking. "I get to show high school kids around the university. Please!"

"I have no idea why you want to do that," Dad answered. "Don't you think that's kind of boring."

I didn't leave yet. This was starting to remind me about something. Did I forget anything?

"Honey," explained Mom, "this would really help Violet with her leadership skills. Especially with Dash." She giggled.

That's what I forgot!

"Dad, I have a permission form to go to a university!" I shouted.

"What?" Dad took the form and read it. "This is to go to University of Fairsview (I made that up)"

"AAAAA!" yelled Violet. "I change my mind! Not volunteering!"

"Honey, this will improve your leadership skills," exclaimed Mom.

"At least we can trust you to take care of Dash," added Dad. "I don't really trust teachers."

"As much as I hate it that it's Violet's university, teachers are sorta forcing everyone to go." I tried to smile. It wasn't working.

"I'm not going!" Violet crossed her arms.

"You were practically begging me to let you before!" shouted Dad.

I sighed. "I'm going for a run." I don't know why I bothered. I could still hear them yelling as I went out the door. I don't think anyone heard.

"Dash, if you want to actually run you're fastest," said Mom, "you should go in your super suit."

"Okay…"

I zipped to my room and back.

"Done!" I said. "Bye, Mom." I left her before she could say anything.

A run is nice after doing homework. I know a lot of people would run straight to the computer or TV after doing their homework, but I'm different. I'm Dash and I love to run.

"Ah!" I stopped suddenly hearing a big bang. An alarm followed. I sighed. Probably another bank being robbed. "Don't worry. Dash is coming to the rescue." I said lamely. I think I'm actually hating the job of being a super. I sprinted towards the sound of the alarm. I turned around the corner. I sighed. Just a typical robbery with a typical robot thief. Wait! That's not typical! Before I knew it the robot had picked me up with one of its' arms. I couldn't run away! I don't know if I was just seeing things but it looks really similar to Symdrome's robots. Forget about Symdrome! How am I gonna get out!

* * *

Sorry that's it. It's just the first chapter. I wanted a casual start. Don't worry! It'll get better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inspector Brown: A nice intro. But, wait, what is the omnidroid doing still running around? I thought both it, and Syndrome, were ancient history!

sportielle: Ya, they're both history but the robot is just similar to the omnidroid. It has a head though.

Ch 2:

What am I gonna do! I can't run away. That stupid robot grabbed my feet. And now I'm hanging upside down and no-one to help me.

"Mission Complete. Second Incredible Found. Destination: Hideout," said the robot.

Mission Complete? Was this a fake robbery? Second Incredible? Who was the first? I had a lot more questions in my head but I was so scared.

"HELP!" I screamed. I know it seemed weird for a super crying for help but if it'll help me out, "HELP!"

Never mind it's useless. I bet everyone either ran away or was too scared to help. Not even the police would be able to help me now. What we're they gonna do? Shoot the robot until they run out of bullets? No-one can help me now. My family thinks I'm out for a run. I yawned. Why am I getting tried all of a sudden? What-…

"Hey! You okay?" I heard a voice.

I looked at the person who was talking to me. Was she another super? Her brown hair was tied in pigtails. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with long black gloves that reached her elbows. Her shorts were purple too and had boots that matched the gloves. She flew around the robot. The robot was trying to grab her like it did me. Only it was having a harder time. Finally, she kicked it right in the face. That must have hurt even if it was a robot. It landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She flew over to me. "That robot can absorb energy and you sorta passed out."

I nodded my head. I still felt weak though.

"Watch out!" I screamed.

The robot had picked her up.

"Stay back!" she said when I was about to help her out. She looked like she was concentrating. Then, all at once, she let out a wave of electricity from her body to the robot. The robot collapsed in an instant.

She flew back to me. I noticed that she had two lightning bolts on her shirt to make a 'V.' She also wore a purple mask that covered her mouth. Her voice was muffled a bit. The girl took my hand. I blushed a little.

"Here. I'll just give you a tiny shock. It will give you more energy."

"Ahhh!" That's was not tiny.

"Oops!" she giggled. "I guess that was too much."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Real name or super name."

"Real name."

"Not in your life!" I sighed. I was getting my hopes up too high. "But my super name is Voltra. Now your name?"

Oh my gosh! I never thought off a name yet. Oh no! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say?

"Don't have a name yet?" she laughed. "All I know is that your related to Mr. Incredible."

"How did you-"

"You're shirt." She pointed to the 'I' on my suit. "I think you're the only person that knows my name," Voltra said. "Sure I'm a super but nobody asks…or remembers."

"What do you-"

I never got to finish. I felt a little tingle and fainted.

* * *

"Dash," I heard someone calling. "Dash!" 

"What?" I yawned. I was in my bedroom. "How did I get here?"

"Violet found you outside on the lawn," said Mom. "Your dad told her to water the grass."

"ON THE LAWN!"

"Yes. Violet was wondering why you were there. We were all wondering," exclaimed Mom. "I was so scared that you didn't show up before 9:00pm." She started to hug me. "You never take a run for that long."

I think I was seeing thing but was Mom crying?

"Mom, are you crying?"

"Umm…-"

Dad burst through the door.

"Dash you're okay!"

He hugged me.

"Hey! What going on!" I asked.

"Jack-Jack…" Mom started, "He…"

"Dash," Dad said softly, "Jack is missing."

* * *

I couldn't believe that Jack was missing. Mom said that we shouldn't call the police. She also said try to make it a normal school day. I didn't get her. I was so worried about Jack-Jack that I forgot all about Voltra. Well, almost. 

I tried to hide that something was wrong.

"Hey, Randy! How was practice?" I asked.

"The usual" she answered. "Hi, Alice!

"Randy! Nice kick yesterday," Alice gave a thumbs up. "I thought you were going to kill Emily. Then we wouldn't have a goalie anymore."

Randy laughed nervously. We walked to History class.

"You never tell me anything Randy," I exclaimed.

"All I did was shoot a goal."

"I didn't know you were that good."

"You never asked."

"True. You're not really the show off type either."

History was boring as usual. I actually wish it wasn't for once. I couldn't get my mind off Jack. Where had he gone to? I gasped.

"What seems to have surprised you Dash?" asked the teacher. I guess she heard me gasp. "There was nothing surprising about the signing of the Declaration of Independence."

The class was laughing. I sighed. I just hadn't really thought about what the robot was saying. 'Second Incredible Found?' It must have been talking about Jack!

* * *

I'm really that good at writing figthing scenes. Please review. I would like to know if people are actually reading my story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch: 3

"Dash," said Randy. "Are you okay?"

"Uh..ya..sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I was scared. I can't tell her that Jack-Jack is missing. I know she'd freak out. She thinks he's the cutest little thing in the whole entire world.

"Well, that gasp of yours was pretty loud." She started to laugh. "I think it woke up some people."

I laughed too. We walked together to our lockers.

"I have science next," I said as I pulled out my books.

"Okay," she said. "Are you going to University of Fairsview."

"Yup," I answered. "But the bad part is that my sister volunteered to be a chaperone."

"I don't think it'll be that bad. I think she'll mainly chaperone the girls. You know how the teachers always separate the girls' dorms from the boys'."

"That's true." Sometimes I wish that it wasn't that way. I don't have a boy best friend. I always have trouble choosing a room partner. But I can't exactly share a room with Randy. My Mom wouldn't even let me come to her sleepover birthday party when we were young. Some people wonder why I hang out with her. I wonder sometimes too but she's a real friend. When you talk to her, she'll listen. She's so nice. Plus, she can keep secrets. She never told anyone that had a crush on Kristina. Randy's trying to help me to not get nervous around her.

I walked to science class alone. I couldn't walk with Randy because the gym is at the other side of the school and I would be late for class. I sat beside Thomas. He's on the track team. Thomas is usually with his best friend Pete but, like me, his best friend went to another class.

"Hey Dash!" said Thomas. "Ready for Pearson?"

Pearson Stadium is the place where they have track and field day. I'm the sprinter that represents the school.

"Ya! I'm always ready." Literally I added in my head.

"Okay… But can't you not be in second for once?"

"So you want me to be third?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Can't you be first for once?"

"I'm always first at school."

He sighed. I could never make him laugh. So I sighed too.

"Attention, class," declared the teacher. "As you know we are going to University of Fairsview next Monday. You have less than a week to get ready…"

I stared out the window. I knew most of this already. Practically all of the teacher have being talking about it. Am I the only one that's not excited?

"…We, the staff, have chosen your roommates at our time being there."

Everyone groaned. Everyone except me. I'm glad we don't get to choose. Who would I choose? More importantly, who'd choose me? I'm not a loner, but every boy has a guy for a best friend. I'm a misfit. Not like I never was.

"You'll know who you're roommates are," continued the teacher, "when we get there. But first I'll need to collect your permission forms. Zoey!"

Zoey went up to give her permission form.

"I can't believe we can't choose our roommates," whispered Thomas.

"It really sucks," said the girl behind me. I gulped. It was Kristina.

"I can't believe it either." I tried to hide my happiness.

"…Dash."

I walked up. I gave my permission form. I walked back. I looked out side the window again. I saw a robot. A ROBOT! It was walking towards the school. I think it was looking at me. I started to panic. My heart started to pump faster. Even more when I see Kristina. What should I do?

"Mr. Hilton?" I rose my hand up. "Can I go to the washroom?"

"Did you hand in your permission form?" I couldn't believe him. Talk about short-term memory loss.

"Yes. I did."

"Then you may go," said the teacher.

I ran out of the class. I think I almost blew my cover. I'll come up with an excuse later like 'I had to go really badly' or something like that. I got my super suit out of my locker. I was careful not to leave it there when there was a locker check. I hid it in my bag. I heard people screaming. The robot ripped off part of the roof of the school. Students started pouring into the hallways. How was I going to get to the boys' washroom now? The girls' washroom is closer… I guess I'll go there. Who'd notice? Everyone's trying to get out of the school. I crept into the girls' washroom. My heart was pumping twice as fast. Not only because I was afraid that the robot will find me, but a girl might-

"Ahhhh!" I heard a girl scream behind. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see who it was. I didn't-

"Dash?" I let out a breath of relief. It was just Randy.

"Uh…Hey, Randy," I turned around and put on a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I gotta use the bathroom." She didn't look convinced. "Badly," I added.

"'Kay…" she answered. "Lucky it's only me." She walked out of the bathroom.

I gotta change into my super suit. The roof over the girls' washroom collapsed. I have to make it fast. What was I thinking. Dash is my name! (Not middle name.) I scurried out of the washroom. I could go though the main doors, but there were students still running outside. I guess a window would be plan B.

Outside, the teachers tried to make the students stay calm even when they weren't. Some went into their cars –if they were old enough. Some tried to run, probably home. Others, mainly teacher's pets and 'fearless' students stayed to watch or to listen to the teachers. I had a real reason to stay. I was –Hey, I never thought of a super name yet. Oh well. Here comes no-namer.

I ran toward the robot. Wait! What was Voltra doing here?

* * *

Heh! I need a name for Dash. I know Dash is a good name for him but what he suppose to tell Voltra? Review, please. 


	4. Chapter 4

tiger light 123: Hey! It's me again. I just want to let you know or remind you about your mistake...'Mom said that we shouldn't "can" the police'. bye

sportielle: sis, if u want to correct me, just tell me. Don't put it in the review!

Ch: 4

I ran toward the robot. Wait! What was Voltra doing here?

"Hey, speedy!" She saw me. "Thought you'd come."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Just a hunch." She flew over to the robot. "Still made of metal? Guess you owner didn't upgrate you yet."

The machine tried to grab me again. This time I was ready.

"What! Too fast for you?" I yelled. I wish I hadn't taunted it. I spoke too soon. I tripped over a metal bar. The janitors suck here. The robot attempted to get me again.

"Ahhhh!" I looked up. It got Voltra instead.

"Are you okay?" asked Voltra.

"Ya," I answered. "I don't have a sprain or anything."

I should have asked if she was okay. The robot was squeezing her pretty tightly. Why didn't she do anything? I have to help her. I ran up the robot. It tried to grab me with its other arm. (It only has two arms.) The machine knew it was no use trying to catch me with one arm. It was too slow.

"Mission: Get Incredible. Not other super," said the robot. And with that, it threw Voltra into the hard pavement.

"Voltra!" I ran to her. "Are you hurt?"

She groaned. She was thrown really hard. "Just get everyone far away." Her voice was muffled.

"What? You mask is muffling your voice."

She sighed. "I told Edna to put a hole in it," mumbled Voltra. Edna?

"I said 'get everyone far away.' Especially you. The robot's going after you."

"Why should I tell everyone to go if it just wants me?"

"There's a bomb planted inside the machine," explained Voltra. "I guess the evil genius really did upgraded it, in a way. I can knock out the robot with a surge of electricity but if I do, the bomb would go off."

"You think you'll be okay?" I asked. I was worried. She was hurt.

"Sure."

I ran towards the teachers.

"You have to get away as far as possible."

"We cannot go off school property," answered a teacher. I can now see why Dad doesn't trust teachers.

"Ya…It's a safety issue," added Luci, a teacher's pet.

"Well, if the bomb inside the robot goes off, you think you'll be safe then?" I snapped.

"George, he's right," said Miss Morris. "We have to get the children to safety." I rolled my eyes. I mean 'children?' I think she used to be a kindergarten teacher. At least she got everyone moving.

I had to check on Voltra. _'Get everyone far away. Especially you,'_ I heard her voice in my head. No! I have to check on her. I ran towards the robot. Voltra has to be around there. There she is!

"What are you doing here?" said Voltra. "I told you to run!"

"And leave you in the blast of the bomb? No way!" I answered. "I'm the fastest one around. I can get you out of this mess faster than you can."

"Okay. Once I give it a wave of my juice, you get us outta here."

"Good."

I picked her up and ran towards the robot. She was kind of surprised about that. She put her hands on the machine and gave it a shock before it was able to snatch us again. After that, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where but I just ran with Voltra on my back. Then we both heard a big explosion. I stopped.

"I hope nobody was there," said Voltra.

"Me, neither."

* * *

"Dash, the school called. They said school is out for awhile due to an accident." said Mom. "What happen?" 

"Um…" What should I say? Should I tell her that a robot was after me? That a super named Voltra totally destroyed it? "There was a fire." Me and my big fat lies.

"Really?" said Mom. She look at me doubtfully. "Well, your trip to Violet's university isn't cancelled. You're still going."

"Okay."

I started to walk away. "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I go to Edna's tommorow by myself? I'm going to ask her about something." Oh no. Now she's gonna asked why.

"Sure. You don't have school anyway." Did I heard that right? 'Sure?' Whew. That was a close one.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

I ran up to Edna's place. Don't worry! I was in my super suit. I stopped at the laser gate. 

"Hello?" I tapped on the communicator. "Is Edna there?"

A man in black showed up on the screen. "Do you have an appointment."

"Um…no."

"Thought so. You didn't look like a model to me. Now just run alo-"

"Go! Get out of here." That's had to be E. "Let me answer it. Hello? Who is this?"

"E. It's me. Dash." She stared at me blankly. "Dash Parr." I sighed. "Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's son."

"Oh! Yes. Do come in."

The laser gate opened. I dashed inside and met up with E. I looked at her. Wow! I didn't think she was that short.

"So what brings you here, Dahling?" she asked. "Your suit still looks like it's in perfect shape."

"I'm not here about me. I was going to ask you about a super. Do you know Voltra?"

"Yes, Voltra! She's such a polite gal. You don't know how many times she said thank you to me. And it was all for one super suit."

I had to cut to the chase. "Who is she?"

"She's hasn't told you?" She was surprised. "Maybe she didn't tell you for a reason. I'm sure she would have told you if you had asked."

"I did ask."

"Dahling, girls have there reasons."

"But-"

"Was there any other reason why you came?"

"No, but-"

"Well, ta-ta Dash." She pushed me down the hall. "I hope you come back soon." E pushed me out of the building and close the door on me.

"That's was strange," I sighed. "I guess she was really busy." But that still had my question unanswered. Who's Voltra?

* * *

I still need a name for Dash. I was about to make Voltra call him Dash. I have a big summer trip to the Philippines for a MONTH! I leave on Saturday. I dunno how many more chapters I can squeeze in before I go but I'm trying my best. Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I feel like nobody's reading my fanfic. At Philippines I was hoping to get more reviews. Then when I was able to go on a computer, I found out I never got any new reviews. And that was after three weeks. I have a whole plot ahead and even started to think about a sequel.

Ch 5:

"Dash!" cried Mom. "You're going to be late!"

"I'm almost done." I answered.

I knew I was forgetting something. I just can't remember what. Hm… towel, favorite t-shirt, my jeans, swimsuit-

"I forgot my super suit!" I knew I forgot something. I have to bring it everywhere. You don't know what will happen.

"Daaash!" shouted Violet.

"Coming!" I dashed to the door. "Bye, Mom."

"Have a nice trip, Dash," said Mom. "You too Violet."

We dragged our luggage to the coach bus.

"Hey! Dash!" called Randy.

"Dash, your girlfriend's calling you," Violet said in a teasing voice.

I tried to ignore her. "Hi Randy."

"You're sister is going on the bus too?"

"Ya, unfortunately." Violet rolled her eyes and put our luggage away.

"Let's get on the bus." Randy and I hopped on the bus. I sat with her. Once everyone had gotten on the bus, the teachers did attendance.

"Hey Dash. What happened to Kristina?" asked Randy. I looked at Kristina. She was limping.

"I dunno. Can you ask, Randy?"

"You're still nervous around her, aren't you?" said Randy. I nodded. "But you're concerned." I nodded again. She sighed. "Okay. I'll ask." Randy turned to Kristina. "Hey, Kristina! Is your leg okay?"

"It should be," she replied. "Remember the robot that came to our school?"

"Ya."

"Well, I got hurt that day."

"Oh." Kristina smiled and limped away.

"Heard that Dash?" asked Randy.

"Yup."

"Talking about the robot, I didn't see you exit the school after you went in the girls' washroom."

"Not too loud Randy." I hope nobody heard that, especially Kristina. The teachers started to tell us who our roommates were.

"Dash, you'll be roommates with Leo."

"Leo again?" I whispered to Randy.

"I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Try being roommates with him for a day. He goes through my stuff! Can't I get any privacy around him?"

"At least he's pretty gullible. If he does find anything private, just make something up."

Oh my gosh! What if he finds my super suit? I'd better hide it good.

"Well, you're with me for now. Try not to worry about him that much." Randy yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we're there. 'Kay Dash?"

"Okay." I didn't think she heard me. She was already asleep.

* * *

"Dash," whispered Violet, "wake up." 

I opened my eyes. I didn't know I fell asleep.

"Dash. Randy's sleeping on you."

I looked at Randy. She was sleeping on me. Vi is so gonna bug me about this.

"Randy. We're here." I shook her a little bit. "Wake up sleepyhead."

"Five more minutes," mumbled Randy. I sighed. She always has a hard time getting up. That's what she always told me. Hm… I dunno what to do.

I shook her again. "Randy, get up!" She didn't. I sighed again. What should I do? I know! "Randy, there's a bug in your hair!" That didn't work. She just picked up her arm and put her fingers through her hair. Her eyes were still closed.

"What if I tried?" said Vi. She took a deep breath. "Randy! A spider's going in your mouth!" I can't believe that didn't work either. She just closed her mouth.

"Randy," I groaned. "Get up! Everybody's gonna leave us here!"

She opened her eyes. "They are? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Finally! That took long enough. We took our stuff and headed towards our dorms. Leo and I had room 275.

"You'd better not go through my stuff Leo!"

"Or what?"

"Or…" I dunno. _"At least he's pretty gullible. If he does find anything private, just make something up."_ I remembered what Randy told me. "Or all call the Incredibles." That wasn't really made up. I can call myself. Right?

"Okay. I won't." Can I trust him? I'll hide my super suit just in case. Maybe I'll put it under the mattress when he isn't looking.

We went to our first session. Guess what? It was about air! Ooo…Exciting.

"Anyone know how we can put the egg inside the bottle?" asked the professor.

Who'd want to do that? There's no way to get it out back anyway.

Gina put up her hand. Typical. Gina is the smartest in my science class. I don't think she's a nerd though. The professor called her up and she walked up to the front and stood beside the professor. "I need a match."

"We're not suppose to play with fire," scolded Luci.

"I'm not going to play with it." Gina rolled her eyes.

"It's part of the presentation," said the professor. "And next time please put up your hand."

Luci rarely gets in trouble. I looked like she was going to cry. What a baby.

"Um… first you light the match and put it in the bottle," said Gina. "Then put the egg on the rim of the bottle."

"What good will that do?" whispered John.

"Thank you," said the professor. "You can return to your seat. Watch the egg. It'll eventually go into the bottle. It's because the fire needs air to survive. The fire sucks up the air inside the bottle and ends up sucking the egg inside."

"That's sorta cool," I whispered back to John. "But I don't think that's how you put a ship in a bottle." He smirked.

* * *

"Cannonball!" 

"Hey! You're not allowed to jump in the pool!" cried Luci.

I rolled my eyes. Teacher's pet. Finally! We get to have some fun. No sessions. No work. Just chillin' out in the pool-

"Hey Dash!"

"Aaa!" I screamed. I was totally off guard- dreaming on. I almost drowned.

"Did I scare you Dash?" It was Kristina.

"Um…yes. Uh…no. No! You didn't scare me." Why did I have to stumble?

"Well, it seemed like you were gonna drown."

"Uh really?" I felt my cheeks heat up. I humiliated myself right in front of her!

"Totally!" answered Randy. "I was about to panick."

"Wait. Why aren't you two inside the pool? I mean it's big enough!" I asked.

"Maybe I could swimming in the shallow end. I would drown if I swam here." She pointed at the deep end.

"Oh ya. You injured your leg," repied Randy.

"Right." She limped away to a chair.

"Randy? Why aren't you inside?" I questioned.

"Oh. Um…I don't like wearing swimsuits. I feel self-conscious." I was surprised. But somehow I didn't believe her.

"Have you ever worn one?"

"No… but-" I crossed my arms. "Okay. I'm scared of the water."

"Why?"

"I'm just scared!"

"How come?"

"Why do you wanna know!"

"Okay! I'll stop asking!" She's a lot snappier than normal. Good thing I stopped. It must really bother her.

* * *

Nothing much really happened here. Sorry. Please review. As long as I know you read my fic, I'm happy. I'm also having a had time choosing Dash's name. I thought of two: Bullet and Rapid. Please tell me which one's better.  



	6. Chapter 6

Spindle Berry: I kind of like the name "Megarush" for Dash. And, as for how you're doing, it seems awkward that you mostly write about Dash's interactions with Randy and antics at school while the issue of Jack-Jack's going missing looms over everything.

Sportielle: I sorta noticed that too when I was doing the last chapter. There will be something about him in this chapter though. Dash just doesn't want to think or talk about him because he's afraid that he'll burst out in tears. And 'Megarush' is a really cool name. I'm not sure if I should call Violet 'Invisigirl'. It's pretty common.

Ch: 6

"Tonia, what's the rush?" asked my sister.

"The oven in the kitchen broke down again," she repined. "Since I'm 'in training' my teacher wants me to fix it." She stared at me. "Is that your little brother?"

"Yup," answered Violet. "I still can't believe you haven't met him before."

She's right. I haven't met her. She has never visited our house yet. Vi says that she lives so far away that the only place she sees her is at – well here. And she calls Tonia her best friend. Sometimes it's weird how you have never someone but know a whole lot about them. My main resource is Violet of course. She talks about how Tonia wants to be an electrician after university. She also loves to rock climb. Violet says that rock climbing is so cool. I say 'how is that better than being a super?'

"I guess lunch is delayed for awhile," said Violet. "We'll just take a seat in the cafeteria." My sis looked around. "Where's Randy?"

"She said she had to get something from her dorm," I answered. "She said she'll be here in a moment."

While we were looking for a seat, I wondered if I should tell Violet about Voltra. I dunno how Voltra suddenly popped into my head. Maybe 'cause I saw a few sparks coming out of the oven. You know: sparks, electricity, Voltra. All in the same category. But should I tell Violet?

"Um…Vi?" I started. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything." Her eyes were twinkling. She probably hoping that I'm gonna tell her who I have a crush on. Like that would ever happen. Voltra isn't my crush. At least I don't think so. She is pretty-.

"So? Are you gonna tell me?" Violet asked. Why is she so eager?

"Well, for awhile now I met this girl-"

"And I bet you have a crush on her." Argh! Why is she so interested in my love life when I don't even have one!

"Let me get to the point!" Oops that was a bit loud. "I'm talking about a girl that turns out to be a super."

"A super?" she whispered. "Are you serious? Syndrome killed them all!" I glared at her. "Well, except us of course."

"But it's just strange," I said. "When this robot came after me-"

"What!" she answered. "A ro-" I covered her mouth. I mean she was practically yelling at me.

"Just let me finish. When the robot came after me, all of a sudden she shows up."

"Maybe she has a crush on you," Vi replied. "Maybe she saw you're picture on the newspaper and-"

"Vi! Enough with the crushes!"

"Come on! You got to bug me like that when I was your age!"

"Wow! You guys weren't kidding about the sibling rivalry stuff!" I gulped –hard! What if someone heard about us being supers? Oh no. I can't look! But my curiosity got the better of me. I took a peak and…

"Oh it's just you Randy," exclaimed Violet.

Why did Randy have to be so sneaky? Every time when I'm in a crisis, I turn around and it's just Randy. I mean she should stop doing that.

"Um, Randy… Did y-you hear a-anything we said?" I asked.

"Not really. I only got close enough to hear the crushes part." She giggled. "Dash, I never saw you're picture in the newspaper before? Did you keep the issue or something? I wanna see it."

"Well,-"

"Randy. Your Dash's best friend," she interrupted. Thanks, Vi!

"I guess you can say that," answered Randy.

"Does he have a crush on a particular girl?"

"Violet!" I can't believe her!

"Hey! At least she didn't get to ask about the newspaper," she mumbled.

Without any warning, we heard a scream from the kitchen.

"That sounded like Tonia!" exclaimed Violet. We all ran into the kitchen including the first aid team (also in training). On the floor, we saw Tonia clutching her left arm. "Tonia! Are you okay?" Violet was so worried.

"I will be," she replied. "It happens all the time."

One of the first aid students inspected the oven. "You're really lucky to be alive, girl. You took in a lot of voltage."

"I'm used to it."

"We'll take you to the nurse," said another student. "Just in case."

"No. No. I'm fine," responded Tonia. "I'll just lie in my dorm for awhile."

* * *

I'm so tired. I can't wait to sleep. The courses weren't that bad. Not as bad as history at least. We actually had a Gym/ Phys. Ed. Class. You know I loved it. And Randy loved the computer class. She says that she can't survive without going on the computer. (A/N: lol. Like me. I really missed the computer at Philippines.)

I walked into the dorm. I saw Leo –going through MY STUFF!

"LEO!" I yelled.

"No! Don't call the Incredibles! Please!" I didn't think he was that scared of me and my family. Hello? We're supers, not villains.

"How can I ever trust you?" I pondered out loud.

"You have no choice. You have to," he said, holding up my SUPERSUIT! What am I gonna do? What should I say?

"Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me."

Ya right!

"Who knew you were a big fan of the Incredibles," he chuckled.

Wow. How stupid can he be?

"Which is your favorite? I like the violet haired one. You know, the one that turns invisible. She's really pretty –no beautiful."

I could believe it. He likes Violet! I tried so hard not to gag.

"Do you think she our age?" he wondered.

"I have a feeling that she's older than us."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. I was thankful there was something to make Leo stop talking.

"Dash," Violet peeped her head through the door. "I have to show you something."

"Violet…," I was scared. "I don't like the look on your face."

She walked silently towards me. My sister took out the newpaper from behind her back. Today's headline read: Head of a Dead Boy found in River. I looked at the picture.

It was Jack-Jack head.

* * *

That sound's kinda gross that Jack-Jack's head was on the front page. Sorry if you're a Jack-Jack fan. I feel so bad that I want to say what's going to happen next. Please review. Need votes/ suggestions for Dash and Violet's supernames. 


	7. Chapter 7

sportielle: I haven't really written any disclaimers yet. You probably noticed. I just expect people to know what doesn't belong to me.

Ch: 7

I just stared at the paper. I could do anything else. I just stared. This was too much of a shock. I just could believe it. My one and only little brother was…g-gone. I mean he was only five years old. He could have done a lot more in his life. Jack-Jack never even got to learn how to control his powers yet. He had multiple powers: laser eyes, teleport, levitate, turn in to a ball of fire… He would have been the ultimate super. I was afraid of this. I was so worried that I tried not to think of him. If I did, I would be sobbing all the time, day and night. At least then I had hope. Now what is there to hope for? He's… d-dead.

Violet hugged me for comfort but she was crying so much that her tears were soaking my sweatshirt. Just looking at her weeping, I started to sob too. Jack-Jack…gone. I guess it is true you don't know what you've got until you loose it. Now, I just wished I didn't have to loose him. I should have spent more time with him lately. All that I did was run around and see if there was any saving to be done, not even attempting to drag Jack along. I-I guess I was scared that he couldn't control his powers and hurt himself.

I missed him. We had many memories together. He was the only person that would play tag with me. He didn't care if he was handicapped. He just enjoyed playing. It was funny too. One time, when I scared him, he would transform into a fireball and I couldn't tag him. Another time, he teleported by accident. He teleported in Violet's room and saw her kissing Tony.

I can't enjoy being with him anymore. Even though he was only five, sometimes I felt like I can tell him anything. He was the best little brother anyone could ask for. A tear rolled down my check and onto the newspaper. It landed on the article about Jack-Jack. There was a part where they were interviewing my parents. It read:

"_I didn't want the police to get involved_," _explained Mrs. Helen Parr. "Jack-Jack and I had a silly fight and I figured he ran away. I thought he would eventually come back." Now sadness is filling the entire family… _

I couldn't read anymore. There were too many tears in my eyes. Violet quietly went out the door, sniffling. Leo had crept into his bed. All I did was lie in bed, thinking of all my memories with Jack-Jack. I never noticed how tired I was. I wept until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. It was a nice, beautiful day. But that didn't make me feel any better. I wanted to attempt to read the rest of the article. It's one of the only things I have left about Jack-Jack. 

…_The neighborhood is frightened. Many people think he was abducted. How can parents sleep knowing that the same thing could have happened to their own beloved children? Whether it was being abducted or simply just running away, no one knows how little five-year-old Jack disappeared._

How did he disappear? That was the first time I had thought about it since this dilemma started. Now questions were filling up my mind. How _did_ he disappear? Did someone kidnap him? Did he really run away? If he was, how did he get killed? Then the biggest question came up in my mind: _Who_ killed him?

Who would kill him? Why would he? That doesn't matter anymore. I could feel my anger getting to me. Who the heck would kill Jack-Jack!

"Dash, are you ready?" questioned Leo.

"No!" I snapped. I was mad…maybe even out of control.

"Whoa Dash. Calm down," said Leo. "Anyway, our next session on robotics is in 15 minutes."

Wait! Things started to fill my head all at once. Robot. The robot that was trying to snatch me. It said that I was the second Incredible that they got. Who else could have been the first? I had to tell Vi! I ran out the dorm and into the hall. I hope I wasn't running too fast, but this was important. I had to tell Viol…

"Dash! Where are you going in such a hurry?" scolded Mr. Font.

"I have to tell my sister something."

"But you haven't changed out of your pajamas." One of his eyebrows went up.

"This is important!" I whined.

"Very well."

With that, I sped down the stairs and hurried to Violet's room.

"Violet!"

"Hey you can't just barge in like that," protested Tonia.

"But this is important! Violet!" I yelled.

"What?" Violet walked into the room.

"I think I might know who went after Jack-Jack." I panted. I was out of breath.

"Really? Who!"

"Wait a moment," I stopped to take a breath. "Let me (pant) catch my breath. Okay. I didn't tell you this before-"

"Ugh! You don't tell me anything anymore!" she snapped. I guess she was talking about me not telling her about Voltra.

"Just let me continue. Do you remember the day when you were asking dad about volunteering to be a chaperone."

"Yea…"

Oh no. I forgot Tonia was here. "Um… Tonia. Can you leave for a moment? This is something private."

"Fine," she said in a whiny tone, and left the room.

"While you were asking dad," I continued, "I went for a run. Then, I heard a crash, like a window breaking, and an alarm followed. I went to see what was happening. I went around the corner and a robot picks me up."

"Hold on a minute! Did you say a robot?" asked Violet.

"Yea. Like the one I told you about yesterday," I explained. "Anyway, I remember what the robot said. 'Mission Complete. Second Incredible Found. Destination: Hideout.'"

"So?"

"Hello…? It said 'Second' Incredible Found."

"Then the first was probably-"

"Jack-Jack. Yes." I looked at the floor. I felt sad and mad all over again.

"So what do you say we should do?"

"I'm thinking that the robot is coming to get me next. The last time it got me, it was heading towards its hideout."

Violet thought for a moment. "Dash, would you mind acting as, um, bait?"

"O-oh no! I know what your up too."

"C'mon Dash! Don't you want to find Jack's killer?"

"Yea…But I mean me as bait? I don't think it would work."

"I bet you're scared," teased Violet. I wasn't scared. Was I? There was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys finished talking!" Tonia yelled through the door. "You guys are gonna be late!"

* * *

I'm not sure if I should put chapter titles. Sometimes they can give away the story. 

I think I'll stick with megarush. Thanks Spindle Berry! I'm still thinking about Violet though: Invisigirl, Visappear,... And I also made one up: Veild. Mix of veiled and (force) field and/ or shield. I just don't know what letter to put first, the 'i' or the 'e'. lol

Please read and review. Really. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

sportielle: Why didn't I get any reviews for chapter 7? I need suggestion! And sorry I didn't update in awhile. I live in Canada so my school starts in September and I just transferred to high school. (yes, I'm 13 and in grade 9.) So I got a little sidetracked. Anyway, enjoy.

Ch: 8

Violet and I were allowed to walk around the block. Vi made an excuse that we still needed time to recover from the surprise. But really, we just need time to think up our revenge. And who knows… maybe we'll see Voltra in the process.

"So where do you think the robot would look for me?" I asked.

Violet thought for a moment. "Most likely at home. It should know your secret identity already. That's probably how it found your school."

"That's true," I commented.

"And it can't look for you at your school because it completely demolished it."

"Yea…" I stared at the clouds. I sighed. Don't worry Jack-Jack. We'll get your revenge.

* * *

We come back to the school. Violet asks if we can go home. Her teacher says he understands. I didn't think he understood that it was our plan to get revenge. I walked towards my dorm with the key in my hand. Leo was standing outside the room. I put the key in the lock.

"Why are you opening the door?" Leo asked.

"I'm just getting my stuff," I said gloomily. I opened the door.

"Do you need any help?" he suggested. I looked at him. There was sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm fine thank you." He left and I started to pack up my clothes. Oh, I don't want to forget my supersuit. I clicked my suitcase shut, went out the door and lock up the room.

I walked down the hall toward the parking lot. Randy was running after me.

"Dash, where are you going?" questioned Randy.

"I'm going home."

Randy looked depressed. "Oh…okay. I'll see you some other time, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. I continued walking towards the parking lot. When I got outside, Violet was waiting for me in the car. I put my luggage inside the trunk. Suddenly, I felt the ground shake under me. It moved again. Was it an earthquake? I looked up. I gulped. I guess the robot found me.

I started to back away. Violet got out of the car. Uh oh. I didn't have any time to change into my super suit. It was probably at the bottom of my suitcase. I don't think Violet could have changed either. Oh no. We weren't ready. We didn't expect it to come here too? It's knew where Violet was school too. I can't run. People were beginning to come outside to see what was going on. Violet tried to hide behind a tree. She had an idea. She turned invisible and lay on the ground to look like a couple of clothes on the ground.

What was I suppose to do? All I can do is run. And I can't run! Where should I hide? I was beginning to panic. I was too late. The robot had spotted me. I whimpered. It was come for me. It came closer. I closed my eyes. Don't get me. Don't get me. Please don't get me. It didn't get me. Instead, someone came out from behind and grabbed me. I opened my eyes. I was of the ground. I'm not usually afraid of heights but the person that was holding me wasn't holding me tightly. I felt like I could fall any minute.

"What's wrong? Afraid of height?"

* * *

Oooo. Who could that person be? You people can guess in the reviews. As long as you review. Please. Your reviews really motivate me.

I think this chapter is short compared to others. But I'll try to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Sportielle: (sweatdrops) I don't know why I asked you people to guess who the person was. I guess I just wanted to see who you'd think it was. lol. There was no way you could have guessed. But you're guesses did give me an idea.

Chapter 8

"What's wrong? Afraid of height?"

I slowly turned my head around. I glanced at the person from head to toe. Syndrome… No. It wasn't him. I examined him more closely. He was wearing Syndrome's suit, mask jet boots and all, but he had short navy blue hair. Not like Syndrome's tall, brown and pointy hair. He didn't look like a villain at all other than his suit.

"W-why are you wearing Syndrome's suit?" I asked.

"Who's Syndrome? My dad gave this suit to me," he explained.

I was confused. "Then what does the 's' stand for?" I tried to out-smart him.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Maybe 'sidekick' or something. My dad always calls me that."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That is clearly Syndrome's suit! He's is so… stupid. How could he not know who Syndrome is but wear his suit!

I had just realized that he was carrying me away from the university. I got farther and farther.

"Where are you taking me!" I questioned sternly.

"Somewhere…"

"What! Put me down now!" I struggled to get out but with his grasp on me, it was almost impossible. Suddenly a jolt came out of nowhere. It hit the 'sidekick's boots causing him to wobble and I slipped out of his hands. I started to fall. I was scared of this. I was falling.

"Help!" A second after that I stopped falling. Someone had grabbed my hand. I sighed in relief.

"Dash? Are you okay?" It was Voltra. She had caught my hand.

"Yea. I'm fine." How did she know my name? I'm not even in my supersuit and yet she saved me. I saw a flash of blue light at the corner of my eye.

"Why couldn't you just stay home and let me do my job!" The sidekick (A/N: I'll call him that for now) aimed his zero-point energy laser at Voltra.

"Voltra! Go!" I yelled. Voltra sped out of the way. It was so close to hitting me. If it did, it would have frozen us both. Voltra dodged here and there, left and right while dragging me along with her. Her hand became sweaty and was losing her grip. Don't let me fall.

"Dash, you trust me right?"

"Yea…" I replied.

"Okay then." She threw me as high as she could then aimed a bolt of electricity at the sidekick. He quickly dodged it and caught me with his zero-point energy while I was falling.

"Help!" I wanted to say but it was no use. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. I wished that I could fly so that I could have avoided his attack. And then I wouldn't have to bother Voltra while she was in battle.

I saw Violet's car beneath me. The guy didn't notice. He hand his hands full: me on one hand and attacking Voltra with the other. Vi, supersuit and all, came out of the car and placed a force field around me, cutting off the zero-point energy laser. She placed the force field carefully down on the ground. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"You're safe!" she said.

I looked up. By now the sidekick had noticed that I had landed but had to concentrate on Voltra. She was trying to aim for his other boot. Violet brought me to this rock.

"Stay here," she said. She surrounded herself with a force field and carried herself up into the air to join the fight between the sidekick and Voltra. I am useless. I can't help. I can do only one thing: run. Violet had already improved in her powers. She can make force fields that move now. It's like she has telekinesis. I haven't improved at all.

_Thump. Thump._ That sound came from behind me. I turned around and saw… the robot. Did Violet just leave it? I can't believe her! She left the robot at her university to come and save me. I was mad… and happy at the same time. She chose me over all the people at her school.

The robot was coming after me. Why does it want me so badly? I ran. I mean, that's all I can do right? For once, I'm glad the robot was big. Most big things are slow. I hatch on the robot opened and shot out more zero-point energy lasers. Ha! I'm too fast for it. I checked to see what was happening above me. The sidekick had just caught Voltra under his laser. Then he was aiming for me. I ran faster. He and the robot shot their lasers simultaneously. Violet quickly put a field around me while I was running. Ouch! I fell on the floor. I was running to fast. Violet then quickly put a force field around Voltra to cut off the sidekick's laser. I was still on the ground when another zero-point energy laser came from the robot.

"Dash!" Violet and Voltra yelled in unison. They weren't paying attention to the sidekick. He got both of them under his zero-point energy. None of us could do anything now except watch the sidekick fly back to the robot.

"I won't be needing you two anymore!" He said and threw Violet and Voltra far away. I start at them helpless. The robot then brought me into one of its compartments. I was alone.

* * *

sigh This was my first long battle scene. I'm not really good at them so bear with me. Please review. You don't know how happy I get when I know I have reviews. Hey, you can't blame me. This is one of my first fanfics. 


End file.
